Chemotherapy given by continuous infusion may have different toxicity profiles and different degrees of therapeutic efficacy than when given by bolus administration. We are performing a phase I trial in which Paclitaxel is administered for seven days by continuous infusion. 18 patients with refractory tumors have entered the study. Courses are repeated every 28 days. Meaningful responses were seen in 2 of 3 patients with head and neck cancer. In addition, a dramatic response was seen in 1 of 9 patients with a soft tissue sarcoma.